From Within
by mirage05
Summary: Hermione and Draco must suffer the consequences of their actions. Will it bring them closer together or will they tear each other apart. The wizarding community has more than one reason why they would prefer they get along.(Rated R 4 lang.) Please be kind
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~Inspirations~~~~~~  
  
{Basically this page has songs/poems and whatever else, which inspirers me to write this story; or just stuff that seems to go along with it.}  
  
THREE DAYS GRACE  
  
"(I Hate) Everything About You"  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
Only when I stop to think  
  
About you, I know  
  
Only when you stop to think  
  
About me, do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me  
  
I hate  
  
You hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
THREE DAYS GRACE  
  
"Let You Down"  
  
Trust me  
  
There's no need to fear  
  
Everyone's here  
  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us  
  
Come down  
  
You may be full of fear  
  
But you'll be safe here  
  
When you finally trust me  
  
Finally believe in me  
  
I will let you down  
  
I'll let you down,  
  
I'll let you down, I'll  
  
When do you finally trust me  
  
Finally believe in me  
  
Trust me  
  
I'll be there when you need me  
  
You'll be safe here  
  
When you finally trust me  
  
Finally believe in me  
  
I will let you down  
  
I'll let you down,  
  
I'll let you down, I'll  
  
When do you finally trust me  
  
Finally believe in me  
  
I will let you down  
  
I'll let you down,  
  
I'll let you down, I'll  
  
When do you finally trust me  
  
Finally believe in me  
  
Never want to come down  
  
Never want to come down  
  
Never want to come down  
  
(Down, let you down)  
  
I will let you down  
  
I'll let you down,  
  
I'll let you down, I'll  
  
When do you finally trust me  
  
Finally believe in me  
  
I will let you down  
  
I'll let you down,  
  
I'll let you down, I'll  
  
When do you finally trust me  
  
Finally believe in me  
  
EVANESCENCE  
  
"Tourniquet"  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me  
  
lost for so long  
  
will you be on the other side  
  
or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
  
my soul cries for deliverance  
  
will I be denied Christ  
  
tourniquet  
  
my suicide  
  
"Solitude"  
  
How many times have you told me you love her  
  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
  
How long have I stood here beside you  
  
I live through you  
  
You looked through me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
How many times have I done this to myself  
  
How long will it take before I see  
  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
  
Who now is left alone but me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Only you, only true  
  
Everyone leave me stranded  
  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
  
I can't stay here another night  
  
Your secret in my heart  
  
Who could it be  
  
Ooh, Can't you see  
  
All along it was me  
  
How can you be so blind  
  
As to see right through me  
  
And Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Only you, only true  
  
{If you have something that you think should be here email it to me and I'll put it up.} 


	2. Troubled Beginnings

Disclaimer- Of course everything is mine. Mine.. Mine... You cant have Draco na.Na.na....na ..na. (Ya fricking right. I wish.)  
  
~~~~~Le chapitre celui~~~~~~ Commencements ennuyés~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~Ch- One ~~~~~~~~~~~ TrOuBlEd BeGiNnInGs~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blue sky dotted with marshmallows for clouds, would normally symbolize a peaceful day for the seventh year students rambling off the train. But today was not that day, not even close; for two very intelligent students were making some very unwise choices. The aged headmaster watches the scene unfold, knowing that only they themselves could alter the paths set before them. As of yet the signs of such were very distant and bleak if there at all. Two of his best professors sat at his side, arguing that they must do something; still the elder drew a silence and closed the matter with finality. Dismissed the teachers both depart dejectedly.  
  
Below a young blonde shifts through the crowd tying to escape, not just from the masses but from life itself. Once he got back to the school and his dorm he would be fine. He just needed one little cigarette and he'd be fine. Ridding the train for hours, in a stuffy cabin with the other prefects was not his idea of fun in the least. A few feet away was a petite brunette also swimming through the crowd to get a release. If she could just get into a bathroom or her room she would be okay. All she needed was to empty her stomach. After being force fed sweets by the handful from her 'friends', she was not in a good mood.  
  
Both so intent at reaching their goal, their vision becomes set. Within minutes they collided into one another, both tense they pull out their wands. Many students flock around the pair creating a dueling ring of sorts. "You need to be taught a lesson mudblood, never disrespect a Malfoy"! Before his spell hit her she put up a shield blocking it. "Well you'll have to do more than that, pureblood scum"! The crowd sends both boos and cheers in her direction. "You bitch!" He screams an unforgivable "Never mess with me, next time I just may kill you". Instantly the majority of the mass dissipates not believing what they had seen and not wanting to be punished for witnessing it. Within seconds she gains enough strength to utter the same curse. "Then never screw with a witch that's better than you" was barely heard by the few still lingering. With that the rest went straight to their heads of house. When the heads of their two houses arrived both Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagol are shocked at the events that transpired. Regaining his sense Snape curtly replies the counter curse releasing both from agonizing pain. McGonagall then placing a binding and levitating charm takes them to Dumbledore's office, with Snape leading not far ahead.  
  
Being released from the charm both students fall into seats in front of the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore ushers Severus and Minerva out side his office, reassuring that he knew what had perspired. Returning to his students he recalls a simple healing spell and repeats such on Draco. Now Both Draco and Hermione could completely understand their surrounding and feel little of the effect of the curse. "I trust you are now fully aware of the situation," the headmaster states simply. "Yes, Sir" they systematically reply. "Do you both realize what you've done? You have cast an unforgivable on one- another. What do you have to say?" "I truly didn't mean to sir, but Malfoy had cast crucio on me first. I feared for my life" Hermione nearly sobs. "Sir I beg pardon, but Granger started the duel. I had no choice. I am not about to let her curse me and not defend myself." Draco recites. "I have heard enough! As both of your allegations may be true, there still stands the fact you both used an unforgivable and must face the consequences for such." His face very much showed his age and stress. "Firstly your prefect badges and duties are stripped as of today. As for your consideration for head girl and head boy they have also been withdrawn. Furthermore you shall receive a temporary suspension which will be served at the school doing several tasks; after which you both will serve detention the remainder of the term. By the way this shall be done together, until I decide other-wise. I shall have the suspension removed upon my belief that you've learned from the experience. Have you any questions?" "No, Sir" Hermione mumbles. "Yes actually, where will our dorms be?" Draco asks slightly irate. "They are located near the Ravenclaw common room." Moppie the house elf instantly appears. "Moppie please show them to their rooms." The students both follow the elf eager-lessly to the room. In front of a picture of a witch and wizard the elf speaks. "Your password is 'reasons' you may change it, if you get permission of Dumbledore.  
  
The room décor is very simple with black furniture and blue trimming. On each side is a bedroom with plain dark bed sets, with dull taupe bedding. Between the bedrooms is a rather normal bathroom, with two pale yellow sinks a bath and toilet. "Wait until father hears about this, my first year dorm was better than this. "This is punishment of course it's not luxury" Pick up a piece of parchment he attempts to write his father. Once finished his owl won't accept the letter. Soon preceding Dumbledore's voice is heard, "Sorry, I forgot to mention that you may not contact any one outside your dorm except professors." "For once in your life Granger you have almost the right idea, but this isn't punishment, Hell is probably better than this!"  
  
"It's your fault"! "Yea fucking right it is! You bumped into me". "You threw the first curse"! "I'm not about to be insulted and do nothing"! "So getting suspended is better? I'm not seeing the logic in that". "Did I ask you to? Hell No! So mind your own matters stupid bitch and me the hell alone."! "Have it your way Bastard"! She storms into her room. Soon after Draco enters his and charms the door closed. Seeing his belongings he digs through his trunk and pulls out the leafy matter and rolls it. Lighting it he takes a puff and instantly relaxes, knowing what would follow. Hearing his door close she sprints to the washroom. Leaning over she empties her stomach into the bowl. Feeling the emptiness she walks back to her room and digs for the silver blade. The past half-hour surfaces in her mind, feeling tears she pierces her lower arm just enough to bleed. As the blood flows an instant release is found and the pressures dissipate.  
  
Again the elder wizard views the play before him. Two of the best students to enter his school, were slowly destroying themselves. He must not interfere, he is well aware of the delicate balance of life. Shaking his head of the many thoughts that plague it he sighs. Wishing desperately that Merlin knew what he was doing. Knowing that the first years needed to be sorted and had been waiting overran hour, he stated toward the great hall.  
  
~~~~Please review , I'll luv you ~~~ 


	3. Tribulations & Trials

Disclaimer- Really now . if I owned any of this (besides the plot, if even that) It wouldn't be "fan fiction" would it ???  
  
AN~ Sorry to anyone awaiting this next chapter, School and life have been chaos. Hopefully I'll get 3 posted soon. Also if anyone wants to beta read or have suggestion, comments ect. feel free to .. (Hiddenwithin05@hotmail.com)  
  
Special Thanks  
  
---To my very first reviewer firediamond (I luv you, u are the best!!!) and yes the story is basicly present, but Dumbledore knows certain parts of the future and relates them to the past.  
  
---And to my bestest friend Heather (Echo Destynee) who helps give me ideas sumtimes. (I luv u too !!!)  
  
Chapter- 2  
Tribulations & Trials  
  
---Before the sun rose, both Draco and Hermione were awake and being escorted to their first task. Neither fully cognitive dragged on toward the lake. A few meters from shore Professor Snape began to address the students, "Today you shall be cleaning the entire lake bottom of muscle-sea grass". He then recites an under water breathing spell on the pair. "Any Questions? No, well begin". Briskly he turns and heads back to the castle.  
  
---Hermione grasping enough of her wits cast a warming spell knowing that the bottom of any lake would be freezing no matter the time of year. Not one to be shown up Draco uses a slightly more complex, but no more efficient, warming spell. Proceeding he dives into the water, followed by Hermione shortly after. In such a lousy mood he barely notices the beauty of the waters and creatures; only striving to reach the bottom, pick the weeds, and get back to his room. Similarly Hermione hardly glances at the glamour of the lake, passing many amazing organisms without thought. Reaching the floor she starts yanking out the slippery sea grass from its bed. 'Ahg! This will take forever, there has got to be at least a million of this crap in plain sight.' After pulling for hours she was not only exhausted but famished. She knew though that she must keep working or she would never get to go back to her room. Draco was thoroughly pissed, grabbing yet another weed 'this is shit! They can't make me stay here and act as a house-elf. Father will have Snape's head for this. Once I'm allowed to write to anyone. She just a mudblood bitch! She is not worth any of this! She caused it. I wish I could kill her, or rather I should have. No. Now I'm picking fuckin weeds at the bottom of a huge ass freezing dark lake for at least twelve hours. That mudblood better be working too!'  
  
---Near one O'clock Professor McGonagall decides it best to pull the students from the lake for lunch. Within seconds both are pulled from the lake by invisible hands and placed at a small square wooden table a few steps from the lake. As soon as they were seated food appeared in front of them. Eagerly they devoured the rather un-normally bland soup, bread and pumpkin juice. Finished the plates and mugs disappeared with the table, leaving both just enough time to curse the other, before being pulled back into the lake floor where they had been.  
  
---Snape sits solemnly in his office correcting the poor excuses of essays, begins to ponder the two students at the bottom of the lake. 'If they could only see what they are causing' He glances at what appears to be a clock. 'Time is running out for them and the world, if it does not stop both will destroy themselves and the wizarding world. Each hour the darkness grows. If they only knew. but of course they are much too dense to even realize in the slightest that they are not ordinary witch and wizard.' Marking a D- on the parchment he moves on to the next in a routine manner.  
  
---Dripping in the common room both Hermione and Draco stand absorbing the warmth of the fire, breaking the silence Hermione speaks "I call the bath first". "No, I shall bath first for I will never wait for you, while myself is in need". Draco returns. "Then don't! You're a wizard are you not?" Granger spat pointing her wand in his direction. In a fury Malfoy stormed off leaving behind a string of foul words. 'I can't get in anymore shit and still she temps me, I swear one of these days I may kill her. It'll be her own damn fault too!' Granger however leisurely walked into the bath and long soothing soak.  
  
---Dinner had arrived promptly at 7:00, followed by both Draco and Hermione. They sat and ate at the new table in utter silence. As dinner closes Draco waltzes toward the book case, selecting a text titled 'Curses yesteryear till yesterday'. Seething Granger confronts Malfoy "How dare you take my book"! "Your Book .. Well Pardon me. I never knew you owned all the books on library's' shelve," he spat sardonically. "For your information I nearly do!" "Like Hell you do" "Every book that I think I might like I duplicate with Madam Prince's permission, which now amounts to roughly 75 percent of the books in the library." "Bull Shit"! "Screw you stupid git. Now give me my book"! "No, thanks I'd rather not." He raises the book above her head. "Go fuck yourself prick" she starts away from him. "Nah, I could easily find a willing female to do it with me". "You're such a Bastard"! "Better then a Mudblood bitch"! "Enough!!!" bellows the great wizard "I will not tolerate this behavior in my chambers" a picture on the wall screams.  
  
---With that they parted ways into their rooms. A very frustrated Hermione groans "God I hate him"! Draco now making a joint and in between puffs exhales, "Merlin I hate her!". With these thoughts they drift into a restless slumber.  
  
~~~Draco and Hermione are standing in a steaming hot desert. They both realize that they have dire thirst and need to find water. Both barely glace at the other before traveling in opposite directions. Nor could find water, with the heat only rising and exhausted from their trek they collapse onto the sandy surface.~~~ All becomes black and they awake.  
  
---Awoken from this dream he sits up in bed baffled. Slipping from beneath the cover Draco ponders 'What the fuck was that about'? He mutters "I never dream about shit like that". Straitening his green silk boxers he walks toward the window; sitting on the ledge the moon light traces his figure, his mind wanders in deep thought. Not wanting to stay on the current train of thought he sifts 'My life sucks. For at least three months I am stuck in solitude, with no communication with anything except a mudblood. Just great indeed. Not to mention all the redundant task not fit for a house-elf. It's not like I killed anyone. Although soon enough I will have too, I wonder who my first will be . Maybe the Mudblood.' His attention is caught by a star falling through the black quilt of night. Grabbing his broom and slacks, he flies out the window. 'At least they cant keep me from flying.' Knowing sleep would not come to him that night he flew higher into the cool air, cherishing the wing against his bare skin.  
  
---Hermione sits on the edge of the bed staring at the night sky. The stars seemed to sparkle with ambition and hope, lifting her mood. Then she notices a familiar blonde flying off to god knows where. 'Is he even allowed to fly? And what the hell is Malfoy doing up at.' She glances at the clock on the nightstand. 'Three A.M. Like I care anyway, he might as well never come back. Because of him I now have my head girl position revoked, and my GPA will surely fall missing the first three months of classes. Guess I will get grounded when I return home. If I even return 'home'. Surely I could get a job somewhere in diagon alley, I am entirely a capable witch. If only I could fly I would have been the best in every class. Oh well, I shall live and deal with it.' Watching Draco fly around was relaxing and nearly a hour later she fell into a light restful sleep.  
  
---Draco could feel someone's eyes following him. Lowering his gaze he sees Granger mesmerized by the night's gems and apparently him. 'Why is she watching/ staring at me?' Brushing the thoughts from his mind he does a loop and continues flying.  
  
---Also awake that night was Dumbledore; sipping tea he tells the portraits covering the walls around him. "There may be hope after all." Slowly getting up he heads back to his bed and prepares for sleep.  
  
AN~ Please review (good or bad) I will luv you forever.. 


	4. Slightly More

AN~~~ Hey, well here's the next chapter, Please review if you haven't, it makes me feel ever so special.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own crap, well this computer (but whatever..)  
  
Special thanks~~~ To all my reviewers especially Heather (Echo Destynee), (check out her story)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ChApTeR ThReE  
  
~Slightly More~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~ At promptly 10 O'clock A.M. professor Snape briskly makes his way toward Draco's and Hermione's temporary dorms. He is to bring them both into an unused potions laboratory. There they would replenish Madam Pomfrey's stores, which would have been done by the potions master himself. But seeing as the two students excelled at potions the potions would be of little difficultly for them to complete successfully. And Snape being himself would never willing do trivial tasks which others could do, hence the reasoning of the punishment.  
  
~~~ Entering the dorm he finds both Granger and young Malfoy sitting as far from each other as the small room enabled. "Well, no need to doodle children, follow me." Snape bites. Dully both the blonde and brunette follow the black billowing robes of the potions professor. "Today you will be concocting several simple potions to restock the medic stores." Now entering the lab he gestures them to a rather normal potions desk and at several empty jars on another table which are labeled as to what each should or would contain. Handing Draco a large bag, most likely magical, filled with the ingredients they would need and a list of the amount of each potion to make along with instructions for each. "Any Questions," Snape asked rhetorically. Without hesitation answers "No, good then get to work". Swiftly he exits the room leaving only silence and the sounds of clicking bottles and bubbling brews.  
  
~~~ Hermione Stealthily working on her potion along side Draco who was similarly doing a type of pain relief potion. After two hours Draco become extremely irritated standing and waiting for the brew to cool enough to bottle conjures two chairs. Not even taking a second thought as to why he supplied Granger one as well. Expecting nothing a small whisper of thanks is heard from the girl next to him. Returning the manner he replies "Your welcome, think nothing of it" solemnly. To a girl, a person, a witch, not a mudblood or a muggle, but to a magical being like himself; for the first time in his life of 17 years he actually looked at her. She was not something to be despised, not at all. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he empties the contents of the caldron into bottles. The rest of the day progressed with as little conversing as possible. At least silence is better then fighting Hermione thought, although within her mind she knew she missed his smart ass comments. Shifting under the tensing silence he breaks it, "This is utterly ridiculous! It's been over a week and neither of us have had any company, or said more than three words to any soul." Putting his Slytherin cunning to use and being a Malfoy derives a plan. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Draco but if you have any other options by which to call me, I'm open to ideas."  
  
Hermione none to convinced of the sudden change answers, "What kind of cheap drugs are you on, because you should really lay off them."  
  
"What the fucks your deal, I was being sincere".  
  
"Sincere my ass"  
  
"I was trying to make things right between us".  
  
"You've never done a single thing in your life unless you benefited so whatever in hell you what from me you can give up, because you're never going to get it".  
  
Draco pauses searching for an example otherwise, coming up without one he retorts. "You're absolutely correct. I would have gained a friendship, company, and a source to ease my boredom, but hey it's your loss. I offered."  
  
"Wait a second are you calling a truce"?  
  
"Well I suppose, yes".  
  
"Fine, fine, I can use some socializing too. Hello, I'm Hermione."  
  
Using all of his perfected charm "The pleasures all mine", he gently kisses her warm soft hand. Hermione feeling slightly uncomfortable with the sensation of his soft cool lips on her skin pulls her hand away. "So what are you brewing?"  
  
"Skele-grow" He simply states. 'If all I have to do is kiss her hand and make her shiver imagine what other reaction I could get from her .' The rest of the day was rather boring for him as time past with talk of potions and ingredients.  
  
~~~Promptly at 9 O'clock everyone's favorite potion professor entered the room expecting to see it in chaos and including to injured students, he was surprised to say the least that Malfoy and Granger were in fact conversing casually about vampire blood and its uses. 'The old man actually may have been right after all'. "I can see your task has been completed. Now leave my sight, Headmaster Dumbledore is awaiting you out side."  
  
~~~ The elder informs the two that they will be able to write to friends in school after the weekend closed and he was proud of the accomplishments. Also he noted how their punishment was far from over. Draco barely notices the letter which the headmaster slips into Hermione's hands for he was not intended to know. Later in the common room she sits in a chair by the fire and opens the parchment carefully for if Dumbledore found it urgent to allow her to read it, it must be important. Reading the letter a snake seems to creep up her spine causing her to shiver. As emotions begin to pile she runs into her room, oblivious of Draco's stares from across the room slams the door shut. Grabbing her silver blade she glances at her reflection. 'How can he still be so cruel he's my flesh and blood? Why does shit always happen to me. The world hates me and if there was a god he'd hate me too, everyone does. The only 'friends' I had only used me for my grades. I bet they don't even care that I'm locked in a bloody hell house with the prick that's degraded me for years. I'm worthless Malfoys right. Maybe I should kill myself, no big loss just one less mudblood for Voldemort to kill. No, I won't though I'm not that weak. I'm stronger then most people know. Hell, no one knows me in the first place.' Running the blade across the soft skin of her arm red liquid oozes from the cut, along with the blood the pain ebbs from deep within her soul. The emptiness provides the comfort she needs and then realizing the amount of blood on the floor and on her robe, take the fabric off and recites a cleaning spell. Carefully exiting her room with the robe folded over her arm, heads for the bath. Unfortunately for her, Draco was also headed in that direction. With a sudden worry at how pale Hermione was question her, "Are you feeling alright"?  
  
"Yes, I'm Fine" she curtly answers.  
  
"You sure" Draco tries once more.  
  
"Yes, I'm bloody damn well sure how I do or do not feel."!  
  
"Merlin forbid I care! Next time I'll save myself the trouble and from getting bitched at and let you die."  
  
"Fuck off" She slams the door behind her.  
  
~~~' Damn bitch! I was being a gentleman and gave a damn about how she felt and I get shit in return.' Grabbing a book he walks into his room, reading the page for the 5th time he finally gives up and grabs a cigarette. Inhaling the smoke, Hermione's works echo through his brain. "You really need to lay off them". 'Yea, I hell I will, Voledemort will declare his love for mudbloods first.' Exhaling he lets his worries fly out with the smoke. After an hour or so he treads into the bath and glancing in the corner of wall a Gryffindor robe which seemed to have developed a reddish- brown hew, but he ceases to note anything wrong with the object. Paying no more attention to it he walks into the common room. Hermione once again enters his mind and not ignoring the thoughts again he decides to enter her room. Saying the password he heard she recite many times before opens the door. Stepping inside he looks around, it was very similar to his room, with the exception of the picture of the golden trio. Seeing a parchment on her night stand he approaches it silently. Picking it up he couldn't not gaze at the beauty asleep in the bed to his right. 'Merlin she really is pretty damn hott when she's not bitching at me.' Cautiously he begins to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN~ Well that's It for now. (he, he) I left u in suspense didn't I ??? Please review !!! and you will get the next chapter sooner. 


End file.
